Tournant Décisif
by gigiblue
Summary: TS:William, maître d’arme est au service de la grande famille des Black, mais aujourd’hui Sirius est encore parti en escapade… vous allez voir Mme Black péter une tonne et demi de câbles, découvrir des mystères, etc... résumé entier au debut de l'histoire
1. Premiére partie

**Titre : **Tournant Décisif (merci Doly !)

**Disclaimer : **merci JK Rowling ! On sais bien que rien n'est à nous c'est pourquoi quelque commentaire de moa ou de Eidole sont nichés dans ce texte enfin… ils sont a la fin maintenant

**Rating : **J'en sais rien ché même pas ce que c'est… HELP Dédééééééééééééé !

•thamril arrive•

**Thamril **: koi ?

**Gigiblue** : dédé ! help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee je sais pas quoi mettre à Rating !

**Thamril** : mmmmmmmmmmmm voyons voyons… Moi je mettrai un bon vieux T comme Troll ou comme Teenagers (adolescents), au choix…

**Gigiblie** : Troll ? koi troll ? j'ai une tête de troll moi ?

**Thamril **: non ! pas quand on te regarde deloindanslenoircompletdedos etc.. etc…

•thamril repart un grand sourire cynique au visage•

**Gigiblue** : euh… hein ?

**Résumé : **William, maître d'arme de profession, est depuis longtemps au service de la grande famille des Black, mais aujourd'hui Sirius est encore parti en escapade… En clair vous allez voir Mme Black péter une tonne et demi de câbles, découvrir des mystères, halluciner devant la bêtise de certaines scènes, et vous pourrez en prime me donner des conseils à moi, jeune auteur… alors ? Vous êtes partant ?

**Dédicace : **Je dédicace cet OS tout d'abord à **Thamril** qui m'a fait découvrir fanfiction et qui m'a bien aider pour cet OS grâce à la correction de mes (oh combien nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe… Son style d'écriture m'a bien inspirée aussi… MERCI ! (De rien)

**Eidole** merci à toi aussi ! J'ai découvert encore une personne merveilleuse en toi et j'en suis vraiment heureuse… MERCI FANFIC ! Elle est ma bêta lectrice héhé c'est elle qui à voulu en même temps… MERCI !

Ensuite à ma **Zoo**… bien que (j'en suis triste) je ne te vois plus souvent… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Bon à mon avis tu vas pas lire tant pis ! Donc elle m'a donnée l'envie d'écrire, elle qui à un irrémédiable talent pour l'écriture, qui à une imagination sans limite et vraiment un bon esprit de jugement ! MERCI !

Et enfin **Tobby** (les commentaires sont a la fin ! finalement enlevés heureuse ?), **Jwulee** (merci pour ce que tu as dit sur ma fic), **Sucubei** (t'as vraiment un talent fou… tu étais l'une de mes auteurs favoris sur ff tu sais ? je pense très fort à toi et te souhaite grand bonheur), **Umbre, haryherron, MoiToiMoi, La Feuille D'Automne, Amandaaa, atalante01, dragonwing4, Imeldamizi, Mephisto-Thamril, Lasgalenya Greenleaves, Sealunis, maya1234, neny, Arcadiane, Selphie451, AnneOnyme**, et aussi à tout les auteurs que je n'ai pas encore lu…

Pour vos fic, votre imagination, la joie que vous nous procurez, des fois la peine (pas de chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre ! bouououh), les larmes quand c'est trop beau ou trop triste, Merci à vous tous de m'avoir donner envie d'écrire … Et j'espère à mon tour… comme vous, faire rêver et danser l'esprit d'un lecteur grâce à mon histoire… Oh… je rêve

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

« MAIS OÙ EST ENCORE PASSÉ CET IMBECILE ? »

La colère règne aujourd'hui au manoir des Black.

En effet, il semblerait que notre Sirius adoré, l'un des célèbres maraudeurs de Poudlard, se serait… comment dire… volatilisé de sa maison.

La mère Black n'étant pas particulièrement une mère très attentionnée et attentive avec ses enfants et son mari, ayant aussi des occupations plus importantes. Ils décidèrent, comme la plupart des familles de sang pur sorcières, d'engager un maître d'armes et une gouvernante pour pouvoir apprendre à leurs fils, pendant leur absence, à devenir des puissants sorciers et tout le baratin que se doit de connaître un sang pur « digne de ce nom » selon les critères de Mr et Mme Black …accessoirement le kit pour être dans les bottes de Voldoudou _(1)_.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, Sirius, dans sa logique siriusienne, s'était toujours dit, que les vacances étaient faites pour s'amuser et se reposer.

En même temps, même quand il est à Poudlard il s'amuse, mais passons.

Donc, en ce jour de mi-juin, il crut bon de sécher les cours de maniement d'armes magiques et d'aller mettre en application ses croyances…

Le résultat, à minuit passé le soir même, sa chère mère se retrouva à faire les 100 pas dans son salon en pestant contre cette erreur de la nature qu'était son fils d'après elle_(2)_.

C'est vrai qu'à cause de lui, elle avait dû s'éclipsée d'une réunion très importante…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**RETOUR EN ARRIERE ! (Tin tin tin tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin) **

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Il était dans les deux heures de l'après midi lorsque William Rennison dû interrompre l'aimable réunion où Mme Black était allée pour ses affaires…

William était le maître d'arme de ses fils Sirius et Regulus Black.

C'était un homme imposant, fort et, le plus étonnant que cela puisse paraître… noir.

Noir ? Me direz-vous, et oui noir.

Vous avez bien entendu, c'est sûr que cela peut vous paraître difficile à croire pour des personnes qui le connaissent bien, surtout quand on sait sa répugnance pour sa « race »…

En bref, pour un maître d'arme, il faisait plutôt bonne figure, avec ses cheveux argentés courts de deux millimètres, juste assez pour pouvoir colorer son crâne, ses 2 perles noires qui lui servaient à remplir ses orbites et son allure imposante.

Mais son apparence n'était pas tout, il était l'un des meilleurs dans sa profession et c'était pour cela qu'il avait été engagé des années auparavant par l'illustre Mr Black, en outre son amitié avec celui çi…

Donc William se trouvait fier dans ses deux mètres à attendre que le majordome du château où il se trouvait veuille bien l'annoncer à l'ensemble des dames présentes dans la salle.

Le majordome daigna enfin annoncer sa présence.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle il lança un regard noir_(3)_ au pauvre employé qui baissa la tête à son passage.

_- _Que nous vaut cet honneur Mr Rennison ? Lança d'une voix froide Mme Hock, l'illustre organisatrice de cette « charmante » réunion entre femmes.

_- _Mesdames, je tiens humblement à m'excuser de vous interrompre dans vos activités par ma présence non voulue, mais je souhaitais informer Mme Black d'une affaire importante qui nécessite sa présence au manoir.

Un teint livide s'installa sur le visage déjà très pâle de Mme Black, ce qui lui donna dans l'instant un aspect fantomatique…

_- _Ce n'est pas encore…

_- _Si Madame… c'est cela même.

Celle-ci se tourna vers l'organisatrice de cette réunion, avec la colère de quelqu'un dont la patience à lAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArgement dépassée ses limites.

_- _Je suis désolée Abigaëlle, je dois malheureusement vous soulagez de ma présence…

_- _Rien de grave au moins ? S'inquiéta Mme Kenyon, une charmante dame ayant eu la malchance d'épouser un véritable salaud, ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien amélioré sa situation car elle l'avait empoisonné un soir où elle avait décidée qu'il avait été trop loin. Elle fut alors découverte par Voldemort et était devenue l'une des premières femmes à son service pour ses talents en potions, plus particulièrement dans la confection des poisons, sans avoir pour autant la marque des ténèbres sur le bras.

Tous ceux qui avaient vu la tête de son mari empoisonné avaient été entièrement d'accord pour le choix de leur maître, bien qu'ils n'en doutent jamais, bien entendu.

Elle avait finalement donné des informations importantes sur les mangemorts à l'illustre Dumbledore mais avait désiré ne rien savoir de l'autre camp, au cas où on saurait qu'elle était une traîtresse.

C'était pour cela que l'on ne pouvait l'appeler ni mangemort, ni espionne.

Mais là je m'éloigne…

_- _Non, rien d'important, mais cela nécessite quand même ma présence au manoir…

_- _Oh, qu'elle dommage que vous deviez partir si tôt Mme Blaaaaaack, Soupira

Jessica Morler, une jeune cruche épousée plus pour son physique que pour son pauvre petit grain que l'on pourrait nommer « cerveau » qui s'était mise en tête de devenir l'amie la plus chère de Mme Black. Elle redoublait alors de flatterie pour mettre en sympathie la dame _(4)._

_- _Nous la reverrons au cours de la prochaine réunion Jessica, n'est ce pas Elisabeth ?

_- _Bien sur Abigaëlle. Au revoir, mesdames.

Sur ce, elle se leva, s'inclina brièvement et partit vers la salle de transplanage accompagnée de son domestique.

Arrivée là-bas, elle remit son chapeau et son manteau assorti, lança un regard noir à William et transplana.

Celui-ci soupira en pensant à ce qui l'attendait au manoir en transplanant à la suite de sa chère employeuse.

Le calme avant la tempête. Se dit il.

Et en effet…

_- _MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A ENCORE FOUTU CET ABRUTI DE GAMIN !

_- _Calmez-vous Madam…

_- _Que je me calme, QUE JE ME CALME ! MAIS JE NE PEUX JAMAIS ALLER NUL PART AVEC CE GAMIN ! C'EST UN VRAI BON A RIEN ! UNE ABOMINATION !

TOUT CE QU'IL SAIT FAIRE C'EST ME POURIR LA VIE !

QU'A-T-IL ENCORE FAIT ? HEIN ?

_- _Mme… il a juste…

_- _IL A ENCORE FAIT QUOI HEIN ? FAIT EXPLOSE LA COLLECTION DE VENINS DE SERPENTS DES GALAPAGOS DE LA TANTE SLYVIA ?

OÙ ALORS LA RÉSERVE A ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE DE SON PÈRE ?

CET ENFANT EST VRAIMENT UNE PLAIE !

OÙ EST-IL ? OÙ EST-IL ? JE VAIS L'ÉTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGLEEEER !

Telle une furie, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son « fiston adoré » comme aurait pu le dire celui-ci…Et William suivait avec difficulté sa folie destructrice…

En effet, elle faisait exploser tous les meubles sur son passage, toutes les tapisseries s'enflammaient, les tableaux hurlaient… et dire que c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle était en extrême …

IMMONDE AVORTON ! SORS DE TA CACHETTE !

D'un coup de tête, elle renversa le lit, révélant ainsi plusieurs farces et attrapes, des sucreries, des magazines sur le Quidditch, euh… et d'autre chose dont il ne vaut mieux ne pas savoir ce que c'est…

Elle renversa l'armoire, la bibliothèque personnelle, les lampes, les vêtements, tout volait dans cette chambre qui aurait pu sembler rangée … avant l'arrivée de sa mère.

_- _MAIS OU EST-IL CE BATARD QUE JE LE DONNE A BOUFFER AU DRAGON PUTRIDE ! IL NE VERRA PAS LA DIFFERENCE ! IL NE MANGE QUE DES ORDURES !

_- _MADAME ! Madame…

Épuisé par sa folle poursuite, le maître d'armes reprit son souffle un instant.

Mme Black possédait d'énormes pouvoirs magiques et elle pratiquait quotidiennement de la magie sans baguette, si bien qu'elle était redoutable pendant ses crises de colère…car c'est pendant celles-ci que tous ses pouvoirs se révélaient, et la vitesse exorbitante en faisait partie.

_- _Madame ! Calmez-vous ! Sirius n'est pas ici !

Elle s'arrêta net dans son geste.

_- _Il, il s'est échappé de la maison…

_- _Qu… Quoi ?

_- _Quand j'ai voulu aller le chercher pour sa leçon de maniement d'armes magiques, il n'était plus dans sa chambre … J'ai cherché partout dans la maison et dans le parc… il n'y est pas …

L'expression de surprise de Mme Black s'envola tout aussi vite qu'elle été venu, laissant place à une expression de haine profonde qu'elle réservait la plupart du temps pour son fils aîné.

Voyant le regard de Mme Black, William comprit tout de suite. Et d'un geste rapide, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Mme Black au même moment où celle-ci lui lança un sort.

Qui ricocha sur le puissant bouclier du maître d'armes.

_- _C'est toi… C'est toi qui l'as aidé à partir. Dit t'elle d'un ton froid à William qui tentait bien mal de comprendre le raisonnement de sa maîtresse.

_- _Mais de quoi parlez…

_- _NE ME PREND PAS POUR UNE IDIOTE ! COMMENT UN GAMIN DE SEIZE ANS AURAIT PU S'ENFUIR D'UNE MAISON OU TOUT LES SORTILÈGE POSSIBLES ET INIMAGINABLES ONT ÉTÉ MIS EN PLACE POUR QUE CET IMBECILE NE PARTE EN AUCUN CAS DU MANOIR !

Elle lança en disant cela une pluie de sorts que William eut du mal à stopper ou à esquiver malgré sa grande expérience…

_- _Mais je n'aurais, il esquiva un sortilège qui aurai du l'atteindre au menton, Je n'aurais en aucun cas aidé Sirius à sortir du manoir sans votre consentement ou celui de votre mari !

_- _MENTEUR !

Elle lança un doloris qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

Elle contempla longuement son serviteur se courber sous la souffrance avant de stopper le sortilège. On n'entendait plus que le souffle haletant du maître d'armes.

Il se releva tant bien que mal le bras sur la poitrine, la tête baissée.

Elle avait un sourire démentielle collé au visage… le voir ainsi si faible l'avait ravie au plus au point, il faut dire qu'il était toujours si maître de lui même… cette immonde horreur.

Quand il fut totalement debout, il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient devenus totalement noirs, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout.

_- _Ah tu veux jouer à ce jeu…

Il sortit de nul part une longue épée donc le manche formait un dragon de couleur rouge.

On va jouer…

Il s'élança sur elle, qui n'eut le temps que d'esquiver son bond et de rétorquer par le sort de la flamme de dragon.

Lumières bleues, jaunes, rouges remplissaient la salle déjà bien en bordel…

Des bonds, des esquives, peu à peu les deux « joueurs » s'épuisèrent, et profitant d'une perte d'équilibre de Mme Black, William trancha sa baguette d'un coup net.

Elle regarda sa baguette, qui allait maintenant être bien moins efficace.

_- _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! ESPECE DE …

_- _Oh ! Mais vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ? Dit il agacé.

Elle se tournait partout, telle un lion en cage, enfin, euhhhhhh… on va dire panthère hein ? C'est bien panthère. _(5)_

Donc telle une panthère en cage _(6)_

JE DISAIS DONC TELLE UNE PANTHERE EN CAGE, elle se tournait, se retournait, cherchant une arme susceptible de pouvoir faire le plus de mal possible à cette espèce d'immonde négro gerbant, il en devenait presque pire qu'un moldu tellement sa haine était immense.

Soudain, elle trouva un grand et long morceau de miroir brisé, qu'elle attrapa aussitôt que ses yeux l'avait vue.

Cela lui coupa la main et du sang coula, mais elle s'en foutait pas mal, la douleur était comme euphorisante pour un esprit comme le sien.

Elle se releva, son morceau de miroir se transforma peu à peu en une épée longue qui reflétait toutes images comme le miroir qu'il avait été, son sourire et son regard fous.

William frissonna, mais d'excitation, les bons adversaires à l'épée se faisaient rares de nos jours, et ce combat allait être des meilleurs de toute sa vie, il le sentait.

Mme Black, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux suivant chacun de ses pas furieux, l'épée au dessus de la tête, s'élança sur William dans un râle inhumain.

Et c'est ainsi que le combat reprit.

A armes égales ? Qui saurait le dire.

L'une possède une aura magique exceptionnelle mais instable, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le dit « seigneur des ténèbres » n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui demander de rejoindre sa cause, et l'autre une expérience hallucinante en armes magiques et en combat.

S'il y aurait eu un amateur de combat, il aurait vraiment apprécié.

A la fin du spectacle, William n'avait plus qu'une loque de ses vêtements et une énorme blessure qui s'étendait de sa poitrine jusqu'à son bras, laissant voir une partie de son os.

Mme Black, quand à elle, avait maintenant les cheveux couverts de sang à cause de sa blessure à l'arrière de la tête et sa jambe était littéralement cassée en jugeant l'angle étrange qu'elle faisait.

Ils étaient tout les deux ravagés par terre, telles des carpettes.

_- _Je suis trop fatiguée pour encore te frapper, siffla les yeux fermés Mme Black.

_- _De toute façons je suis trop fatigué pour te stopper. Confia William en un demi sourire révélant ses belles dents blanches tachées de sang.

Ils regardèrent le ciel maintenant visible grâce au magnifique trou qu'avait fait Mme Black en éjectant Mr Rennisson à travers tout le champ de bataille qui avait été autrefois une chambre à coucher.

Belle technique madame, redoutable même … Coupant le silence reposant qui s'était installé.

Cette phrase qui avait échappée à William aurait pu vexé Mme Black d'habitude.

Il se retourna pour observer la réaction de sa maîtresse.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la vit sourire, un tout petit, un fatigué, mais un sourire quand même.

Mais peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue, peut-être qu'il avait une hallucination, ou peut-être qu'elle faisait une grimace de douleur ?

Bah ! Il arrêta de se poser la question et retourna son attention vers le beau ciel bleu de cette fin d'après-midi.

_- _ En même temps, cette nouvelle lucarne sera très utile pour cette belle pleine lune que nous aurons ce soir… fit il remarquer avec humour

_- _LA PLEINE LUNE ! Cria-t-elle faisant sursauter et redresser d'un coup William.

_- _Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

Mme Black s'était tant bien que mal levée et se dirigea maintenant vers la porte.

_- _C'EST LA PLEINE LUNE ! Mon mari rentre ce soir avec Regulus et cet avorton n'est toujours pas rentré !

ET S'IL RENCONTRAIT UN LOUP GAROU ET QU'IL ETAIT MORDU ? S'égosilla Mme Black.

_- _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sirius, madame… C'est un garçon très débrouillard et il…

_- _Jamais tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !Jamais de mon vivant un Black deviendra un hybride !

Ces yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle partit enragée de la « chambre » et s'époumona à appeler cet « imbécile d'elfe de maison »

J'ai bien cru deux secondes qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son fils.

Il expira faiblement en se disant que ces quelques minutes de tranquillité n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il se releva alors avec peine, en se demandant comment faisait sa maîtresse pour s'être levé si vite avec toutes ses blessures…

Il avait maintenant la certitude qu'elle ne pouvait rien ressentir… même pas la douleur.

Etait-ce un bien ou un mal ? Il n'en savait totalement rien.

Décidément, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec la famille Black…

Une mère folle, enragée et incontrôlable, un père dont l'ego était directement l'inverse de son intelligence, un fils, pire qu'un chien, capable de ramener la baballe ou tout ce que vous vouliez à vos pieds et le meilleur pour la fin, un imbécile qui ne pense qu'à faire justement l'imbécile et qui était tout aussi incontrôlable que sa mère …

Bien sûr pas de la même manière, mais quand même.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Sirius et Mme Black le tueraient pour penser cela… Juste cette pensée d'eux deux sur lui, fous de rage, le faisait littéralement pleurer de rire.

Décidément… la famille Black ça rend fou, ou maso en l'occurrence.

Une fois levé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre qui se situait au couloir du premier étage.

Il savait qu'il aurait du boulot alors autant ne pas trop aggraver ses blessures avant d'aller à Ste Mangouste.

Il fit apparaître des bandes, de la pommade, une bassine pleine d'eau chaude, et tout le matériel qu'il lui fallait pour panser ses plaies, il avait l'habitude des blessures, les graves comme les minimes. Il savait prodiguer les soins de premiers secours mais rien ne remplace jamais un bon médicomage.

Il pouvait encore entendre Mme Black hurler sur l'horreur des hybrides et enchaîner en ligne direct sur « les sangs de bourbes », ainsi de suite…

Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, ne cessait de passer et de repasser devant sa porte, les mains sur la tête, complètement paniqué, il ne cessait de se poser la question de comment il allait faire pour tout laver et ranger avant le retour de son maître.

Et Mme Black semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle pièce à démolir…

Avec sa jambe fracturée, ça tiendrait presque du miracle…

Sa blessure au bras avait l'air conséquente… il ne restait plus qu'à calmer Mme Black pour l'emmenée avec elle voir un médicomage et laisser Kreattur s'occuper de la maison.

Il se leva et se fiant à son ouïe pour repérer où se situait Elisabeth Black.

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'emmener, mais il était bien obligé de trouver.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque macabre du manoir, macabre à cause des os de diverses créatures qui y traînaient et divers objets de torture dont Mr Black faisait collection, Mme Black avait déjà ravagé la moitié de la bibliothèque, cherchant sûrement tout les moyens pour tuer les loups garous.

Elle s'était sûrement mise dans la tête que Sirius allait se faire mordre et en devenir un.

AAAAAAAAAAAAh ! L'amour d'une mère ! C'est beau non ? Ça ferait presque pleuré… enfin.. Presque.

Il tenait sa baguette fermement serrée au poing et chercha dans sa tête tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour assommer quelqu'un… Mais malheureusement… il n'en connaissait aucun.

« Bon tant pis. » se dit-il et il frappa à l'arrière de la tête de Mme Black qui était trop plongée dans des masses et des masses de feuilles pour l'avoir vu arriver.

Je ne savais pas que ça allait être aussi facile, dit il en contemplant Mme Black allongé inconsciente sur les livres.

Une fois la furie assommée à la moldu, Mr Rennisson appela l'elfe de maison et lui dit de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour ranger les « bêtises » de sa maîtresse et transplana comme il pouvait à Ste Mangouste avec Mme Black amorphe sur le dos.

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Arriver à Ste Mangouste, ils furent pris en charge sur le champ.

On administra des calmants à Mme Black sur la demande de William Rennisson.

La médicomage qui l'avait ausculté réussit à faire disparaître sa balafre à la poitrine, quand au bras, elle devait carrément régénérer un muscle, ce qui était beaucoup plus long…

Mais grâce à d'innombrables excuses, arguments et promesses, il réussit à avoir l'autorisation de sortir dés le soir de St Mangouste

Elle lui mit un bandage imbibé d'une solution magique qu'il devait changer toutes les cinq heures plus un flacon d'anti_- _douleur, s'il avait trop mal. Le soir, il devrait ensorceler la bande pour qu'il puisse quand même dormir.

Il avait aussi l'interdiction de se servir de son bras ou de s'appuyer dessus, ce qui reviendrait au même.

Cool il est droitier ! Pas cool, c'est justement le bras droit ! Hem…

Quand à Mme Black, elle n'avait rien de bien grave mais avait quand même trop forcé sur sa jambe ce qui l'avait beaucoup fatiguée, d'après les médicomages.

Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi ils ne se posent pas de questions à propos de ses blessures ? Ils ont juste l'habitude de la voir…

Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas encore mis en traitement ? Ben … ils ont déjà essayé avec un spécialiste qui la suivait, mais … il a comme qui dirait été très légèrement décapité.

Ils ne sont donc pas assez fous pour réessayer de lui donner un traitement.

Donc elle pouvait rentrer chez elle à la seule condition qu'elle se repose bien, voulant surtout se débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible.

Pour le retour, il opta pour un portoloin en forme de carte de visite, qu'il tendit aussitôt vers Elisabeth qui semblait totalement absente.

Tenez madame.

La carte tomba à terre, et Mme Black ne semblait n'avoir rien remarquer de ce que l'on avait attendu d'elle.

Elle regardait le plafond, totalement inattentive au monde qui l'entourait.

William soupira une fois de plus.

S'il avait su qu'en travaillant pour les Blacks il devrait joué le rôle de « nounou » !

Il ramassa la carte, la mit dans les mains de la distante et activa le portoloin qui les emmena, eux et leurs nombrils au manoir Black.

Les hommes de la maison n'étaient toujours pas rentrés…

Ni Mr Black, ni Regulus, ni Sirius.

_- _Quel misère…. KREATTUR !

L'elfe arriva d'un « pop » dans la pièce.

_- _Va mettre Elisabeth dans sa chambre veux-tu ? Elle a pris des calmants, elle est donc un peu… dans les nuages.

_- _Bien Monsieur, Kreattur n'a pas fini ce que Monsieur lui avait demandé de faire Monsieur.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave je vais reconstituer les meubles, mais il faudra ranger et fignoler.

_- _Bien Monsieur.

_- _Allez, va mettre ta maîtresse au lit.

_- _J'y vais Monsieur.

Kreattur semblait tout content que sa maîtresse ne lui crie pas dessus pour une fois, il l'attrapa par la main en lui parlant tout doucement avec des mots simples comme on parlerait à un gamin de quatre ans.

Lui alla vers la chambre de Sirius, elle n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, Kreattur avait du s'occuper d'abord de la bibliothèque.

Par chance, il arriva à se servir de sa baguette avec sa main gauche. Il reconstitua donc le lit, l'armoire, la bibliothèque et encore d'autre objets avec un savoir faire qui révélait son expérience en ce domaine.

Il était alors à peu prés six heures lorsqu'il reçu un hibou de Mr Black les informant qu'ils prolongeaient leur séjour et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Se dit-il tout haut, il n'aurait au moins pas à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, et, avec encore un peu de chance, Sirius serait revenu avant eux.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il risquait sûrement sa tête.

En tout cas, il avait fini.

Kreattur fignolait les pièces, Elizabeth dormait dans son lit, il pouvait ENFIN se reposer.

Il s'affala littéralement sur le fauteuil en cuir noir du salon et ferma les yeux.

Il somnolait quand il entendit un pas traînant arrivé.

Il se retourna. Ce n'était que Mme Black.

Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte, semblant très fatiguée et incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, prête à s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Il se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur l'un des confortables fauteuils et alluma ensuite la cheminée pour donnait un peu de chaleur et de lumière à cette pièce sans fenêtre.

_- _Un hibou de votre mari est arrivé tout à l'heure, il prolongera son séjour chez ses amis jusqu'à demain dans l'après midi. Regulus reste avec lui. Je pense que lui et Mr Miles s'entendent à merveille.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Semblant réfléchir.

_- _Et Sirius ? est-il rentré pendant que je dormais ?

_- _Non madame.

Elle fixait toujours intensément le feu.

Appelle Kreattur, qu'il nous prépare le dîner.

Il inclina la tête en signe de compréhension et sortit de la pièce.

Il appela alors l'elfe de maison qui arriva presque aussitôt dans un pop sonore.

_- _Kreattur ? As-tu fini de ranger les salles ?

_- _Oui Monsieur, je viens juste de terminer.

_- _Très bien, maintenant va préparer le dîner et la table.

_- _J'y allais justement Monsieur.

Et il partit dans la cuisine.

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Un temps plus tard, Mme Black bien assise sur sa chaise se faisant servir le repas préparé quelque temps plus tôt pas Kreattur.

Une louche, deux louches, trois louches, et….

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUUMBAOUUUUUUUUM !

Sursaut général !

William balance le plat qui se retrouva sur la tête du portrait du patriarche de la maison qui lui lança alors un regard noir derrière ces yeux coulant de peinture diluée par la soupe.

_- _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE QUE CE BRUIT INFERNAL ! S'écria Mme Black, une main toujours tenue sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise renversé par la surprise.

_- _ça vient de dehors ! Signala William, aussi interloqué que Mme Black pouvait l'être face à ce bruit monstrueux.

Mme Black, d'une colère noire face à cette chose osant interrompre son repas se précipita hors du manoir.

ATTENDEZ ! MADAME ! ATTENDEZ VOYONS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VOTRE BAGUETTE ! ÇA PEUT ETRE DANGEUREUX !

Trop tard… elle était déjà partie.

William sorti sa baguette de sa poche et alla à la rencontre de sa maîtresse.

Et là…

En haut de l'allée du manoir, arrivant à toute allure, une sombre créature fonçait sur Mme Black qui regardait l'œil brillant de la créature sans exprimer autre chose que de la surprise et… une lueur de peur !

_- _RECULE TOI ELIZABETH !

William avait tiré Mme Black en arrière et tenait sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort.

_- _PARS DEMON ! QUITTE CES LIEUX !

Mais la créature n'arrêta pas sa folle course, de plus en plus vite, elle avait déjà franchi 2 des 7 protections qui entouraient le manoir.

_- _PARS TOUT DE SUITE OU JE REDUIS TOUTE TA PEAU EN CENDRE !

La créature n'écoutait pas, elle avançait, avançait, franchissant une à une les défenses de l'illustre habitation des Back… plus que 4 protections, 3…,2…

_IN FLAMMAS REMEA !_

Le sort jailli de la baguette mais… passa à travers du monstre qui, toujours aussi fulgurant, n'était plus qu'à quelque mettre d'eux.

MERDE ! LE SORT ANTI-DEMON NE MARCHE PAS !

William sortit de nul par son épée en s'apprêtant à combattre l'épouvantable créature, dont il ignorait l'origine et la race.

Un ennemi inconnu est d'autant plus difficile à combattre.

Posté en position d'attaque, il s'apprête à encaisser la créature d'aspect d'acier lui fonçant dessus quand…

VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUM HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK…

Dans un bruit infernale et un nuage de poussière, la créature stoppa net à pas plus d'un mettre de Mr Rennison et Mme Black.

William s'apprêta à frapper quand… une créature qui était sur le dos de l'animal se redressa !

Une créature qui n'était autre que… Sirius ?

A suivre…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Pour ne pas dénaturer l'histoire.. :**

(1) : **Doly** : j'aurais Voldinouchet moa..

**Gigi** : ouaip, mais moi je préfére Voldoudou.

(2) : **Doly**: elle se tromperait pas un peu la vieille ?

**Gigi**: touche pas a mon Elisa adorée !

_(3) : _**Gigi** : Huhuhu.. regard noir.. pour un noir .. huhuhu c'est drôleuh !

**Doly**: _ °_

_(4) _**:Gigi :** j'la vois bien faire la météo sur M6 moa

_(5)_ : **Gigi **: Evite de me frapper Elizabeth stp ! y a des lecteurs qui veulent lire !

_(6)_ **: Gigi** : raaaaaaaaa ma fic ne fait pas sérieuse du tout ! _-o-°_

**Doly** : parce que c'est pas sensé être marrant ?

**Gigi** : En fait Doly.. Je sais pas… à méditer.

MERCI ! (dit t'elle dans une révérence)

_**Béta-lectrices** : Eidole et Thamril._

_**Auteur** : Gigiblue._


	2. Deuxiéme partie

Oh la la quel suspense !

Vous l'attendiez tous hein ?

Héhéhé

Elle est là !

bonne lecture !

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

_- _SIRIUS ! Cria William éberlué par l'entrée fracassante qu'il venait de faire.

_- _OUUUUUUUUUUU ! Et bien ! Quel accueil ! Souffla Sirius en repensant au sort lancé un peu plus tôt.

_- _Mais… Mais qu'es que c'est que ça ?

William pointa du doigt la créature où Sirius se trouvait assit il y a pas 5 min.

_- _Ca ? Mais c'est une moto voyons !

En disant ces mots, il tapota la machine avec amour, comme si elle était un « bon chien ».

_- _Une moto ?

_- _Mais ouiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est un engin moldu !

Il descendit de sa moto accompagné du grincement que faisaient ses vêtements faits de cuirs… (1)

_- _Très pratique ! Et tu verrais la vitesse à laquelle ça va ! Et puis le confort ! Et le bien être que l'on éprouve quand on roule au vent ! Et puis quand…

_- _Tu l'as fais exprès…

Mme Black venait de se réveiller de sa torpeur. Elle se posta alors en face de son fils, car cachée par l'imposante carrure de William, le jeune Black ne l'avait pas remarqué…

_- _MERE ! dit t'il d'un ton surpris, Mais que faites-vous... Oh oh…

Il venait de comprendre qu'une tempête se préparait et que, justement, elle tomberait pile sur sa tête…

_- _Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue !

Son ton était calme, mais on pouvait sentir une colère montée de sa gorge… et ça n'allait pas tarder à exploser…

_- _Mais.. mais Mère.. de quoi parl…

_- _AVOUE !

Elle l'avait pris à la gorge.

_- _Tu croyais me faire peur hein ? avec ton substitut de monstre !

Sirius trop interloqué pour avoir pu agir essayait tant bien que mal de respirer et de retirer les mains de sa mère sur sa gorge.

La colère lui donne toujours plus de force qu'elle peut semblait en avoir …

Il était maintenant par terre, Sirius suffoquant, le regard apeuré d'incompréhension vers sa mère au dessus d'elle qui avait ses deux mains bien accrochées à la gorge de son fils, ses yeux habituellement gris tirant sur le bleu clair virait en cet instant au noir pur.

_- _ELIZABETH, CALME TOI !

William, sortant de sa torpeur due à l'incompréhension de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avait mis du temps à réagir à l'étrange réaction de Mme Black.

Tout en essayant de sauver Sirius en calmant et en éloignant sa mère de lui, il se souvint tout d'un coup d'un souvenir de Mme Black qu'il avait pu voir en accident…

**FlAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH BACK ! (2)**

_C'était lors d'une soirée d'automne, enfin… plutôt une fin d'après midi._

_Elle était chargée de froid et de gris et seul un bon feu de cheminée pouvait faire disparaître cette sensation de tristesse au profit d'une agréable chaleur qui se répandait parmi tout les sorciers réunit autour du feu._

_J'avais été invité pour le dîner par Mr Black, un homme froid et autoritaire qui était pourtant mon ami. Je l'appelais rarement par son prénom, Nelson, car on se voyait plus pour affaire et il voulait toujours gardé une apparence froide. Or l'utilisation d'un prénom adoucissait tout de suite la personne, en clair, on voyait qu'elle avait des rapports humains donc était humaine elle-même… et c'est surtout son apparence froide qu'il cherchait le plus à conserver._

_Je le soupçonnais de vouloir me parler au sujet de l'enseignement de son fils, de toute la jeunesse qui se perdait en ne sachant plus rien de l'art du maniement des armes et autre baratin rien que pour pouvoir me convaincre de travailler pour lui._

_Bon… son fils avait 2-3 ans si je ne me trompais pas… donc quand il aura au moins 5 ans on pourra sûrement lui apprendre les bases de l'enseignement. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois… comment s'appelait t'il déjà… Marcus ? Glodius ? Un truc en us… _

_Enfin… on verra bien._

_Sa femme elle devait avoir dans les 20 ans, alors que lui en avait 43. _

_J'ai jamais aimé les mariages forcés, mais dans ce monde ou les sang pur se consument peu à peu il faut bien faire des sacrifices… Imaginez que cette magnifique femme soit éprise d'un jeune sang de bourbe, ou PIRE un moldu ! ERCK !_

_Je me demande vraiment comment un sorcier peut épouser un moldu, vraiment révoltant… Le monde sorcier est en train de se détruire lui même à cause de ce sang impur qui se répand de plus en plus dans les veines de notre monde magique._

_Lord Voldemort a raison sur ce point, mais je ne crois pas que c'est en tuant et en affrontant le monde sorcier qu'il va parvenir à ses fins._

_Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de se joindre à lui ! Nous savons bien que nous ne pouvons refuser cette offre… j'avais d'ailleurs un amis dans ce cas, il a refusé et… il est mort. Tant mieux ! C'était un idiot ! Mais il est quand même venu me voir et je suis heureux de savoir que Mr le Lord a compris que je serait plus utile à enseigner aux « futurs mangemorts » l'art de armes et de la magie que de l'aider sur le « terrain »._

_Oui il y a des adeptes ou des serviteurs si vous préférez de Voldemort sans marque. Mais ceux là sont rares… Voldemort sait nos capacités, il connaît nos croyances, il connaît tout._

_C'est catégorique._

_Il sait où nous serons le mieux, il sait en qui il peut avoir confiance._

_Il sait que je ne lui livrerais pas bataille, il sait que j'approuve ses idées (enfin… presque toutes)_

_Il sait_

_C'est tout._

_Comment expliquez cette sensation… c'est tellement… Voilà ! _

_Il y a des personnes qui nous donnent cette impression et Voldemort en fait parti._

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'heure tournait, et que si je ne me dépêchais pas de finir de me préparer j'allais être en retard._

_Et au combien Merlin sait que si il y a bien quelque chose que je m'impose, c'est la ponctualité._

_Je me change donc en imitant la vitesse de l'éclair, ma robe de sorcier noir de cérémonie mise sur mon dos, pour l'occasion._

_Robe d'une simplicité et d'une élégance rare d'ailleurs. Cousu par des elfes, elle est aussi légère et englobante qu'un nuage chargé de pluie. Totalement noir, mais avec des reflets subtils qui lui donnent un effet d'unité flouté._

_Une fine ceinture d'argent où est accrochée ma baguette, orne mes reins d'une élégance calculée et rappelant subtilement la broche portant mes armoiries qui sert à faire tenir ma cape également noir._

_J'ai dû hériter du goût de ma mère._

_Dans quelques minutes déjà, l'heure va sonner, et je suis prêt, ma cape sur mon dos, ma baguette bien accrochée, tout est parfait._

_Je transplane pour arriver devant l'imposante porte du Manoir Black._

_Je sors un poignard et entaille le creux de ma main droite, puis j'appuie ma main bien à plat sur le cercle qui orne le milieu de la porte, ce qui révèle mon identité et me permet d'ouvrir la porte._

_A peine ai-je eu le temps de fermer la porte et de me retourner, qu'une tornade noire fonce sur moi en me sautant dans les bras par un sort de lévitation qui demande encore des progrès._

_- WILLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !_

_Ce bout de chou m'a reconnu en 2 millièmes de seconde alors que l'on ne sait vu qu'une seule fois. J'ai eu un mal fou tout à l'heure à retrouver son nom, en fait je ne l'ai pas trouvé d'ailleurs … Circus ? Polus ? …_

_- SIRIUS !_

_Mme Black accourut tout un coup des escaliers, haletant par la descente infernale que lui avait imposé son petit monstre._

_- SIRIUS ! ESPECE DE GARNEMENTS ! PUTRITUDE DE MANDRA…_

_- Bonjour Elizabeth._

_Elle s'était arrêtée devant ma présence. De la surprise collée au visage._

_Avec ses joues blanches rosies par la course, elle était vraiment magnifique._

_- Mr Rennisson, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois. _

_Sourire amer… colère dans les yeux… elle ne me porte toujours pas dans son cœur, ce qui n'est toujours pas étonnant pour une femme comme elle. _

_Je dépose le petit par terre et m'approche de sa mère, je me penche, lui prend sa fine main en espérant pouvoir y déposer un baiser. Mais avant que mes lèvres ne la touche, elle la retire vivement en la rapprochant d'elle dans une réaction de dégoût._

_Moi je suis toujours dans la même position, mais les yeux levés, un sourire se propage sur mon visage … elle est si prévisible…_

_Je me redresse. _

_Elle tient maintenant le petit par la main, il n'a pas l'air très content d'ailleurs…_

_- Mon mari vous attend… vous connaissez les lieux._

_Et elle partit en emportant un Sirius râlant dans une moue déçue._

_- J'adore ce petit._

_Et je partis donc vers la salle à manger où, je le savais, j'allais revoir plus tard cette chère Elizabeth Black._

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

_A table, nous sommes tout les quatre, moi, Nelson, sa femme, et le petit Sirius, la mine ravie de n'être pas encore couché à cette heure tardive._

_L'atmosphère est tendue._

_Terriblement drôle... Les deux parents sans sourire, mangent leurs assiettes avec toutes les bonnes manières qu'on se doit d'utiliser lorsque l'on possède un nom de famille tel que les Black, mais malheureusement pour eux, leur fils pataugeant joyeusement dans sa purée cassait l'atmosphère austère qui s'installer habituellement dans ce genre de repas._

_Moi, je suis à gauche de l'enfant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air pincé de sa mère en face de son fils, se prenant les projections de purée de celui-ci en pleine poire._

_Je me demande combien de temps ça va tenir…_

_- _Sirius.. Mange proprement et en silence, s'il te plaît.

_Le petit ne fait aucune différence entre le bruit des mouches et les ordres de sa mère, et continue joyeusement à manger sa purée avec des « brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuu », des « miam ! » des « SPLATCH », des « Oh Oh ! Tombééééééééééééé ! », Des rires et des cris joyeux…_

_- _Sirius…

_- _brrrrrrrrrrr (c'est le bruit de la cuillére-balai magique qui essaye de retourner à la terre ferme qui se trouve être sa bouche)

_- _SIRIUS ! MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! TU NE M'ECOUTES PAS !

_À peine 10 minutes que nous sommes à table qu'il a réussit à énerver sa mère… j'adore ce gamin…_

_- _Mômôn ! Balai ? 'garde !

_(Traduction : Maman ! regarde comme je sais bien imiter le balai qui vole dans les airs)_

_Et il lui fait une démonstration prodigieuse du balai volant, contournant un oiseau, un dragon, un lapidére (3)._

_- _SIRIUS CA SUFFIT ! SI TU NE SAIS PAS TE TENIR TRANQUILLE A TABLE TU IRAS DORMIR SANS MANGER !

_Sur ce elle se lève, prend, ou plutôt attrape Sirius du bout des bras, et l'embarque de force sous les protestations et les brusques mouvements qu'il faisait pour se dégager de l'affectueuse étreinte de sa mère._

… _Résultat je me retrouve seul avec Nelson…_

_En tout cas c'est bien calculé, je suis pile en face de lui, oooooooooooooh que ça m'énerve !_

_- _Alors William ? Quelles nouvelles ?

_- _Je sais très bien que tu te fiches de ma santé Nelson, et que tu m'as invité uniquement pour m'engager pour l'enseignement de ton fils…

_Allez hop ça c'est fait…_

_- _Mmmmmmm, toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois… oui tu as raison.

Je ne vais donc pas passer par quatre chemins…

Il était grand temps que je pense à son avenir… comme tu l'as sûrement vu il a un caractère bien trempé. Il faudra savoir le mater.

Tu es le meilleur en la matière et je ne voulais pas être pris de cour en apprenant qu'une autre famille t'avait engagée tu sais… Alors …qu'en penses-tu ?

_- _Honnêtement Nelson… J'en sais rien.. J'ai déjà eu quelque proposition, et à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu le sais déjà, mais je leur ai tous dit la même chose..

J'en sais rien !

Je n'ai jamais encore éduqué/suivi un enfant pour son apprentissage, et je ne sais comment je serais dans 5 ans… crois-tu que je serais capable d'éduquer ton fils correctement ?

_-_ TOI ? vieillir ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu as vu comment tu as vieilli ? tu as l'air

D'avoir tout au plus 25 ans ! Alors que tu as le même âge que moi ! Ne m'avais tu pas parlé qu'un de tes ancêtres avait fait un pacte avec une créature étrange qui lui avait promis jeunesse éternelle ?

_- _Je te l'ai dit ! c'est une légende ! Cet hurluberlu a inventé une histoire pour

Distraire ses enfants dans la pauvreté qu'il possédait !

_-_ Tu ne peux nier l'évidence ! tu as la vitalité d'un homme de 20 ans mais la

Sagesse d'un ancien ! C'est une qualité inexistante et parfaite pour l'apprentissage !

Je ne trouverais jamais mieux que toi pour mon héritier… Je suis formel.

Il FAUT que se sois toi.

_Dans la brusquerie de nos propos, nous étions maintenant debout, d'un bout à l'autre de la chaise, à se défier du regard… Pathétique… _

_Bon… tant pis..._

_- _Bon… tant pis…

_J'ai cassé le lien du regard… ça ne me ressemble pas… il a beau sortir toutes les belles paroles qu'il veut, je me fais vieux._

_- _Comment ?

_- _J'accepte Nelson, tu es mon ami... ça sera une joie d'apprendre à ton fils tout ce que je sais …

_Nelson me regarde septique... Me jugeant du regard pour voir si je ne lui mentais pas…_

_- _J'en suis heureux William.

_- _Je commencerais donc à lui enseigner lorsqu'il aura 5 ans.

_Sur ce, il se leva de sa chaise._

_- _Je crois que la discussion s'arrête ici… j'ai beaucoup à faire William, je dois partir

Maintenant.

_- _Le boulot… je vois.

_Un peu dépité, mais non surpris qu'il ne m'ai invité que pour cela, je lui sers la main, en signe d'amitié et d'au revoir._

_Nos regards se croisent, nous n'avons aucune expression sur le visage. _

_Et d'un coup, lâchant ma main, il se dirige vers la cheminée en prenant au passage un poignet de poudre dans un récipient noir veiné d'argent._

_- _Tu diras à ma femme que je suis parti.

_Il jeta la poudre dans l'antre qui forma une magnifique flamme vert émeraude. Il entra dans la cheminée, face à moi, un dernier regard, et il cria un nom que je ne connaissais pas et qui l'entraîna vers on ne sait où._

_soupir Il m'énerve. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut… _

_Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Elizabeth venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

_- _Mr Rennison ?

_Je sortis instantanément de mes pensées._

_- _Oh ! Elizabeth ! Nelson m'a chargé de te dire…

_- _Qu'il partait, je sais, j'ai écouté votre conversation.

_Elle avait un air étrange... Elle semblait mal à l'aise… avait-elle quelque chose à me dire ?_

_- _Qu'y a-t-il Elizabeth ?

_Elle soupira, décidément, entre moi qui perds ma ténacité et elle qui semble étonnamment hésitante à me parler, personne n'est soi- même aujourd'hui… _

_- _Si c'est à propos de Nelson…

_- _Ce n'est pas à propos de lui que j'ai à vous parler...

_- _Mais alors de…

_- _WILLIAM LAISSE-MOI FINIR ! S'il te plaît…

_En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée, avait posée une de ses mains blanches sur mon torse et avait relevé la tête qu'elle avait baissée en essayant de me parler, ses yeux étaient suppliants et moi j'étais figé…_

_- _C'est… c'est à propos de moi… de mon passé.

_Elle avait enlevé sa main, s'était écartée et tenait sa main sur sa poitrine, elle avait rebaissé la tête et m'avait tourné le dos… Comme si le souvenir qu'elle allait me compter lui faisait mal…_

_- _Quand j'étais enfant, mes parents habitaient à cotés d'une forêt remplie de magie,

Les moldus croyaient que la forêt était hantée par des esprits, ce qui nous donnaient un bon moyen de protection. Mes parents m'avait interdit d'y aller, ils disaient que c'était dangereux, mais bien sur ça n'a fait qu'aiguisé ma curiosité, et un soir, je ne sais comment j'ai fait pour échapper à la surveillance de mes parents, mais j'y suis arrivée, et bien sûr je suis allée dans ce bois magique.

Les arbres étaient noirs, les plantes étaient noires, tout était noir… et je suis tombée sur lui…

_Elle resserra son étreinte sur elle-même._

_- _J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre que c'était un démon...

_- _UN DEMON ? Mais ! Tu !

_- _Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît…

_Je me tu alors…. Un démon ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il n'en existe plus depuis la guerre qui s'est déroulée entre les sorciers et leurs peuples il y a des années... N'est-ce pas ?_

_- _Je crois que c'était un assez jeune démon, il ne devait avoir pas plus de 200 ans… nous sommes devenus amis et presque devenus inséparables. Toutes les nuits j'allais le voir et nous jouions à des jeux… mais quand je suis partie à Poudlard... Mes parents ne voulaient pas me chercher pendant les vacances, pour mieux m'instruire et m'intégrer à l'école par leurs propres mots… et quand je suis revenue, dés que le soleil a caché ses derniers rayons, je suis allé le voir dans la forêt… mais bien que je lui ai expliqué toute l'histoire la veille d'aller à Poudlard, il m'en a voulu… à mort… Il m'aurait tuée mais lors de nos jeux nous avions réussi à copier nos pouvoirs mutuellement... Nous avions les mêmes armes, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de cette forêt en piteux état après notre terrible bataille qui a mis fin à jamais à notre amitié… Et je crois… ou plutôt je sens que depuis les démons me recherche, car cette nuit j'ai réussi à le tuer…

_- _Mais… comment...

_- _Comment ?

_Elle eu un rire amer._

_- _Je crois bien que ces stupides cours ont fait augmenté mes pouvoirs et m'ont permis d'avoir un gros avantage sur lui..

_Elle s'arrêta un instant… j'étais éberlué par ce que je venais d'entendre… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?_

_Elle se retourna, un regard fixe et droit, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme on la connaissait…_

_- _Je t'ai révélé ce secret William car je sais que tu es fort. Ils me tueront car les

pouvoirs que je possède je ne peux les contrôler, ils sont instables je ne pourrais donc pas me défendre. Mais une autre chose me tracasse, et c'est surtout pour cela que je voulais t'en parler. Je ne sais pas si mes pouvoirs sont transmis à mes enfants...

_Alors là ! Ça fait trop d'un coup ! Une armée de démon va s'abattre un jour et c'est moi qui devrait leurs botter les fesses et EN PLUS je vais peu- être enseigner à un gamin qui aura des pouvoirs 10 FOIS PLUS GRANDS QUE LES MIENS !_

_Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non Oh non _

_Pourquoi je suis tombé sur cette famille ? Pourquoi ?_

_- _Il faut que tu me dises... C'est important, il en va de ma sécurité, de celle de Nelson, et de celles de mes enfants…

_- _Attend attend ! Tu veux que je m'occupe d'un gam… QWA ?

_Alors là je dois vraiment avoir l'air con ! « Mes enfants » ? Mais elle ne va pas en avoir un autre quand même !_

_- _ S'il te plais William, fait ça pour Nelson, ou pour Sirius, il t'aime et t'admire tellement tu sais…

_- _Attend attend, tu es enceinte ?

_Un ange passe…_

_- _Oui, dit t'elle dans un murmure…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

Que de souvenir… il en était loin de la pauvre et faible femme cherchant à tout prix de l'aide… maintenant c'était plus son fils qui avait besoin d'aide…

…

MERDE SIRIUS !

Il sorti sa baguette et lança un Expelliarmus sur Mme Black qui s'envola et se cogna la tête sur le sol du chemin.

_- _SIRIUS ! Sirius ! ça va ?

Il se tenait maintenant accroupi à cotés de l'adolescent qui se tenait la gorge, ses mains étaient placées sur ces belles traces de mains bleues que lui avait laissées amoureusement sa mère et crachait un flot de sang sur l'herbe tendre où il était recourbé.

_- _Oua la vache •tousse• elle a une super poigne cette folle •re tousse•

_- _C'est que tu ne connais pas tout de ta mère … dit il avec un demi sourire soulagé.

_- _…

_- _ça va mieux ?

_- _Ouais

PAF (baffe magistrale dans la tête à Sirius amicalement offerte par Mister William)

_- _AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_- _Alors pourquoi tu t'es barré imbécile ? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu partes sans m'en avertir sans quoi je suis obligé d'en informer ta mère !

_- _MAIEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! J'avais oublié un rendez-vous super important !

_- _Un rendez-vous super impo... Et de quoi s'agissait-il ?

_- _Héhé Maggie voulais me dire un truc ce soir

_- _Maggie ? C'est qui ça Maggie ?

_- _OOOOOOOOOoh une moldue super mignonne et super sympa ! Elle voulait me dire qu'il y avait soirée mousse ce soir en boite...

_- _Une moldue ? Soirée mousse ? Boite ? Gneuh ? dit notre Willy dans une immitation parfaite de troll.

_- _Raaaaaaaaa tu connais rien à la vie toi ! Une boite c'est une salle où y a plein de musique et où on danse comme des malades jusqu'au petit matin et soirée mousse c'est une soirée où dans la boite on met plein de mousse partout et on danse dedans ! Je pouvais pas manquer ça !

_- _Et cette chose la où tu l'as trouvée ? dit il en désignant la moto reluisante sous la belle lune du soir.

_- _La moto ? Oooooooo ben je l'ai achetée il y a belle lurette ! Je la cachais dans un tiroir de ma chambre quand je m'en servais pas ! Et les vêtements c'est un cadeau de Maggie, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa j'l'adooooooore cette fille… elle trouve que la moto sans les vêtements en cuir ça fait pas top, j'aurais peut-être préféré du dragon mais c'est trop chère et puis je sais pas si elle connaît, elle me fait toujours penser..

_- _STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi après ton « rendez-vous », qui soit dit en passant n'était pas si important que ça, pourquoi donc tu n'es pas repassé ici pour m'informer que tu allais en « boite » ? J'aurais pu « essayer » de trouver une excuse à ta mère ?

_- _OOOOOOOOOOOo mais j'avais pas le temps de revenir ! J'aurais manqué le début !

_- _Mais ce n'était pas si grave quand même !

_- _Mais enfin William … c'était soirée mousse ! Ça se fait pas souvent ! raaaaaaaaa je te jure c'était super j'étais trempé heureusement Maggie a un petit appartement et elle a pu me sécher mes vêtements c'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle l'a passé son super cadeau alors moi pour la remercier je l'ai invitée à prendre le bain avec moi, ouais parce qu'elle avait bien voulu que je prenne un bain aussi, donc là elle m'a dit « ouais mais à mon avis ça fait pas plaisir qu'à moi, mais je préfère les douches » donc je suis allé dans la douche ,ELLE A UN CORPS DE REVE j'te dit pas ! Splendide ! Donc elle est rentrée et la je lui ai fait la total...

Décodeur esprit de William : blablablablablablablablablabla..

_- _•Willy exaspéré• Bon Sirius t'as fini ?

_- _Attend ! J'vais pas arrêter au meilleur quand même ? Alors après elle m'a fait un de ces trucs ! OUA OU ! Je te jure ! Les moldus sont quand mêmes de meilleurs coups que les sorcières je te jure tu l'aurais vu ! Une vraie tigresse en action ! Et puis après elle...

_- _STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP Sirius, ta gueule !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA silence... SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Que je t'aime !

_- _Bon, écoute... Tu…

_- _DOLORIS !

Il n'avait pas vu Elizabeth se relever et il se retrouva d'un instant à convulsant sous la douleur du sort…

_- _Tu m'as trahie...

Encore un ton froid sans vie… Un ton d'une déséquilibrée aux limites de l'explosion de sa colère... Mais… il fallait lutter pour ne pas hurler, Il DEVAIT garder la face devant Sirius.

« La vie n'est pas faite que de plaisir, il faut que tu souffres pour vivre » c'est ce que disait son grand père, une phrase qui se raccordait tellement à Sirius…

Mais il n'en pouvait plus… Un long râle de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres… étonnant qu'un sort de douleur si vif puisse produire un bruit si humble au silence de la nuit…

Merlin que c'est douloureux…

_- _WILLIAM ! MERE NON ! ARRETEZ !

Sirius essayait de faire lâcher sa baguette à sa mère et tenta vainement de la résonner… petit con...

_- _LACHE-MOI IMBECILE !

Le sort s'arrêta, mais un hurlement suivi mon soulagement. Celui de Sirius !

Non…

Il se leva vivement en tenant sa baguette, sa tête tournée mais peu importait en cet instant, elle avait complètement perdu la tête cette fois, jamais elle n'avait lancé un doloris aussi puissant, du moins sur lui, il en était certain. Depuis qu'elle lui avait expliqué cela il y a 14 ans son état devenait de moins en moins normal, tout sentiments semblait être évadé de son corps… en même temps... Qui peut savoir ce que peu bien faire des pouvoirs de démon sur une personne…

_- _EXPELLIARMUS

Elizabeth voltigea ainsi que sa baguette, qui elle atterri dans le creux de ma main. Mais la furie se rattrapa avant la chute et tomba un genou à terre sur le sol frais de la nuit.

_- _ELIZABETH, CALME TOI ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ASSASINER QUELQU'UN !

_- _le crois_- _tu vraiment William...

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout…

_- _Sirius… pars maintenant...

_- _Mais ! qu'est-ce que tu..

_- _PARS MAINTENANT !

Il l'avait senti, Mme Black tomba dans une espèce de transe et dans ces cas là… il n'y avait rien à faire … à part fuir…

Sirius, lui, était totalement perdu, « mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Mais … »

_- _SIRIUS DEGAGE !

William envoya un sort dans la direction de l'adolescent qui le manqua de peu.

_- _PARS JE TE DIS !

Venant de se réveiller de sa demi-transe par le sort bleu électrique l'ayant manqué, il se leva et courut jusqu'à sa moto qu'il enfourcha précipitamment et démarra en un quart de seconde…

William le regarda partir, toujours baguette en main, et il dit, dans un murmure…

_- _Adieu gamin…

Il se retourna à temps pour échapper à un sortilège et commença une bataille féroce qui selon lui, n'aura plus aucune sortie…

Sirius lui roulait comme il n'avait jamais roulé et une seule chose lui arrivait en tête, fuir le plus loin possible de la folie de sa mère..

Il voyait les reflets des sorts sur le métal de sa moto... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Un crie qui glaça le sang de Sirius s'éleva dans les airs …

Merde William…

_- _Non…. NON !

Sirius était totalement paniqué … que devait-il faire ? MAIS QUE DEVAIT-IL FAIRE !

Il fit demi-tour et presque comme un automatisme il sortit d'une main tremblante le miroir de poche lui permettant de contacter son meilleur ami.

Il conduisait toujours.

_- _JAMES ! Hurla-t-il en direction du miroir

Répond moi répond…

_- _Putain Sirius. tu m'as réveillé abruti, dit James d'une voix endormi, J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse parce que je te jure que tu va t'en… Sirius qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Il parlait maintenant d'une voix totalement réveillée, il venait de voir la tête de son ami, plus pâle qu'un mort, les yeux exorbités d'effroi...

_- _James JAMES ! Il est... Putain j'suis sûr qu'elle l'a.. Merde MERDE putain James …

_- _Attend attend ! Que se passe-t-il Sirius !

_- _Je sais pas comment...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !

_- _Sirius ? SIRIUS ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? Sirius ! SIRIUS !

Mais Sirius, le miroir dans la main, le corps étendu sur le sol maintenant glacé, se trouvait sans connaissance à plusieurs mètres de sa moto éparpillée autour de quelque chose qui était un arbre…

Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO

**Pour ne pas dénaturer l'histoire.. :**

_(1) : _**Gigi** :Désolée ° c'était un gros fantasme… Sirius avec un pantalon et une veste en cuir Mmmmmmmmmmm ! J'en salive

**Doly** : mmmmm… moi aussi ! lol

_(2) :_**Gigi** : J'adore cassé au milieu d'un suspense

_(3)_ : **Gigi : **me demandé pas ce que c'est, je sais pas moi-même °

Merci à tous les lecteurs et encore une fois à tout les auteurs de ff

J'suis heureuse vous ne pouvez pas savoir

Faites moi part de vos pensez messieurs dames !(Enfin… surtout dames NDE : tu sais qu'il y a peut-être des chances qu'il y ait des mecs qui aiment Sirius ?(d'accord Doly mais c'est qu'il y a pas beaucoup de mec sur ff non ?)

**PS : une suite est en train d'être créée… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour cette histoire les idées fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuses ! lool ça sera une coécriture avec Eidole…. Donc normalement je la mettrais sur une autre histoire **

**En espérant que vous allez lire la suite… (car bien sur vous avez adoré cette histoire hein ?)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Gigi**

_**Béta-lectrices** : Eidole et Thamril._

_**Auteur** : Gigiblue._


End file.
